


more than friends

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s03e12 Friends & Family, M/M, Pre-Relationship, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He was beyond tired of being just friends with the other man. It was driving him crazy not knowing what it was like to touch David in a non-friendly manner.





	more than friends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I told myself I would wait two days before posting the next one but I've been receiving so much love and it makes me so happy, so this one is for all of you guys that have been so supportive! Honestly, I probably post the next one tomorrow because I'm so excited about finally getting into their relationship! Hope you like this one! 
> 
> Again, no beta! 
> 
> This one is based on More Than Friends by Jason Mraz and Meghan Trainor, which I stumbled upon a few days ago when I already had a song picked out for this one. But then I listened to it and I knew I just had to switch my other idea for this one. Hope you like this one!

_ I wanna be more than friends, I wanna tell everyone you’re taken and take your hand until the end _

It gets a little awkward after the lights flicker. They pull away and comments are made about getting an actual electrician to take a look at the work Patrick had done, but there’s tension in the air that’s new.

There’s always been something in the air when it’s just the two of them, but this is a lot more obvious, a lot heavier. 

David cleared his throat and moved to start clearing the leftovers off the counter, feeling the warmth of Patrick’s gaze on his back, but he doesn’t bring it up because for the first time, he’s entertaining the thought of Patrick returning his feelings. 

But that can’t be right. David’s clearly reading too far into a stupid hug.

Then again, it had been a pretty long hug for two people that were simply just business partners, right? And he was pretty sure that the hug would have lasted even longer if the lights hadn’t ruined the moment. 

Patrick was suddenly appeared beside him, garbage bag in hand, starting to throw away the trash their customers had left. The silence is comfortable, yet uncomfortable as they clean and David wants to question it, but he can’t find the words. So of course, he blurts out the first thing that pops into his head. 

“Did you know that the tea was weed?” He looked up to see Patrick staring at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Yeah, the Joshua Tree tea we got from Mr. Hockley is almost definitely marijuana.”

Something seemed to dawn on Patrick’s face. “Is that why Jocelyn and Roland wouldn’t stop talking about how much they loved tea when I rang them up?”

“Mmhm,” David said. “So, that’s something we’ll need to look into,”

“So, we sold drugs today?”

David hummed again. “Yes, we did. To the mayor, specifically,” Patrick let out a laugh, making David smile softly as he continued deciding which cheese was salvageable and what wasn’t. “Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll partake in the tea and leave you dozens of voicemails again,”

Patrick turned and looked at him. “You were high when you left those messages?”

“Oh, one hundred percent,” David smirked, quirking an eyebrow up at him. “You couldn’t tell?”

“Well, it makes a lot of sense now that you mention it,” Patrick looked down and chuckled, which made David pointedly look away, worried he would blurt out something about how cute he was when he did that. “Is calling people you just met your go to when you’re high or was I just special?” Patrick’s eyes are sparkling and David feels like they’re walking the line of teasing and flirting, so naturally, he decides to leap over it because really, what does he have to lose?

“Normally I stick to shame eating, so I guess that makes you very special,” Patrick chuckled again and David bit his lip, needing to look away at the urge to call him cute again. 

“Glad to know that I come before food on your priorities while high,”

“Which is pretty much impossible to do,” 

“And that was only after just meeting me. I wonder where I fall on the list now,” Patrick’s voice is teasing, but there’s something serious about his expression that sends a tingle down David’s spine.

“Well, we might never know,” David said, causing Patrick to arch an eyebrow at him in question. “I don’t really have the huge urge to repeat that experience. It was humiliating,” David could feel his face heating up. “I mean, God, I must have left you at least ten messages,”

“Eleven, actually,” David snapped his head to look up at him. 

“Oh my god,” He groaned and Patrick laughed. 

“Relax, David,” Patrick patted him on the shoulder. “I thought it was cute,” It was a good thing that Patrick picked that moment to walk into the back because David’s jaw dropped. 

He thought it was cute?

Patrick thought that David’s marijuana-induced ramblings were  _ cute _ ? 

If David has leaped over the line just now, then that meant that Patrick fucking pole vaulted over it with that comment. 

Okay, at this point, he was surprised to even think it, but there might actually be a chance that Patrick liked him back. And, fuck, how was that somehow more terrifying than Patrick not returning his feelings?

\---

**I’m really proud of us**

_ I’m really proud of us too _

_ Even if we did sell weed to the mayor _

\---

If Patrick’s learned anything from watching many true crime documentaries, it’s that he should definitely not hike by himself in the middle of the night, especially in a town that nothing ever happens. That’s just tempting fate. 

But a lot has happened today and he needed to escape Ray and his constant rants about his podcast to try and figure out what the hell had happened within the last twelve hours. 

So, of course, Patrick decided to hike his usual trail to try and calm his thoughts which had been going crazy from the moment that he stepped forward to hug David. 

They had touched before, but it was normally just a brush of a hand or a tap on the shoulder, never a hug. It was a lengthy hug as well, which Patrick would have been more embarrassed about if not for the fact that it seemed that David had been holding onto him just as tightly. 

For the first time, Patrick had really noticed their height difference. Of course, he knew David was taller than him, but he didn’t realize how much until his head was in the dip of David’s shoulder. If he had turned his face just slightly, he could have easily nuzzled into the other man’s neck. 

Oh, God, did he have it bad. 

And now, he was starting to think that David had similar feelings. They had been flirting from the start, but something about today’s conversation had hinted a little more between the two that goes deeper than jokingly flirting with one another. It felt real and it had brought with it a tension that filled the room until they went their separate ways at the end of the day.

He was also pretty sure that the hug would’ve lasted longer if the lights hadn’t flickered, which had made him curse himself for not watching more tutorials online when he was installing them. 

It didn’t matter, though, because today had lead to him standing on this cliff, looking out at the setting sun and making a decision. 

He was going to do everything he could to work up the courage to ask David Rose on a date. He was beyond tired of being just friends with the other man. It was driving him crazy not knowing what it was like to touch David in a non-friendly manner. He wanted nothing more than to be able to tell people that he was dating David, but he knew that would never happen unless he put aside his fears and went for it. 


End file.
